


a love that refuses to be silenced

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Utter sappiness, post-GPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: A year into being officially (and he doesn’t count what happened in Barcelona, becausereally, Viktor?) engaged and capable of sleeping with Viktor on the same bed without combusting into embarrassed flames, Yuuri learns something about his favorite skater and now-fiancé.





	

A year into being _officially_ (and he doesn’t count what happened in Barcelona, because _really, Viktor?_ ) engaged and capable of sleeping with Viktor on the same bed without combusting into embarrassed flames, Yuuri learns something about his favorite skater and now-fiancé.

Viktor has _Moments_. With a capital M, because he doesn’t understand how else to emphasize the phenomena inside his head without sounding silly about it. It had taken him a full _year_ to realize what said Moments were because it wasn’t something noticeable- like Viktor’s tendency to cling to Yuuri, both arms around his body and all, after he’s spent a couple of hours or two with Chris. It was something more subtle, so unusually quiet coming from Viktor, that Yuuri couldn’t fault himself for not noticing it.

Viktor had a preference for dramatics, after all. How could Yuuri have noticed the more subtle gestures he makes when he’s more used to Viktor’s flair for melodrama?

That being said, these Moments are not as rare as Yuuri makes them sound. He had _thought_ they were initially, back when he’d only just begun noticing the habit in Viktor, but now that he’s a year into sleeping in the same bed as the man he notices that it’s really, really _not_.

Viktor has Moments like the mornings have sunlight, which is…

most of the time, if not all of the time. Sure, some days can be cloudy or filled with snow or rain, but the sun is almost always there to show off some light even if only for a short while.

Viktor has Moments so often during the day, during the afternoon, right before they go to bed to _sleep_ , and Yuuri honestly, genuinely feels like he will die of embarrassment if Viktor doesn’t _stop_.

How can he even handle it, really? How is he supposed to? How was he ever meant to accept that this is a thing in his life now?

Like how it’s a thing _right now_.

“Viktor,” Yuuri groans, rolling over on their shared bed until he has his face hidden back into his pillow. It’s still too early in the morning, the sun not even close to rising outside their window, and Viktor is already awake and smiling a besotted smile that makes Yuuri feel ridiculously _loved_. It’s too much to handle, having only just opened his eyes into wakefulness. He grumbles, “ _Stop that._ ”

Viktor makes a humming noise in response, sounding far too cheery in the morning as he scoots over to burrow into Yuuri’s side like it his business to be there. “Stop what, Yuuri?”

“Stop,” he pauses to hold up a hand, vaguely rolling it around to gesture at Viktor’s entirety, “ _that._ ”

Viktor laughs, and Yuuri hates (but not really) how weak he is to the sound of it. “I don’t know what you mean, _солнышко.”_

“Please stop being so happy in the morning,” he says blandly, turning his face from his pillow enough to have his voice be audible. “It’s…unnatural.”

“But why wouldn’t I be this happy?” Viktor asks, and _oh_ , Yuuri can already feel the Moment before it’s even happened, “I woke up to my beautiful fiancé lying next to me.”

“ _Oh my god,_ ” Yuuri whimpers into his pillow, both hands pressing the ends of his pillow over his ears as he wheezes out a breath. “That! That’s what I mean!” he half-squeaks half-exclaims, hair a mess as he raises his head to squint-glare in Viktor’s direction. “You don’t have to say stuff like that!”

“Mm, I don’t,” Viktor concedes, and Yuuri breathes out a sigh of relief, until-

“But I want to,” Viktor finishes, smile so wide and satisfied on his face as he leans in to press a quick peck on Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri can only let it happen, frozen as he is at the shock of Viktor’s shamelessness.

He should be used to this. His first time talking to the man (that is _not_ at the last banquet) had been when he was stark naked in his family’s onsen, after all.

But he’s not. He’s really, really not.

(Is it strange, that he can more easily accept Viktor’s shamelessness in showing off his body than he can accept _this?_ )

“Aren’t you embarrassed?” he asks, voice weak in his mouth as he stares incredulously at Viktor. “At all?”

Viktor cocks his head to one side, a perfect picture of a man confused as he regards Yuuri. “Why would I be embarrassed at showing how much I love you?”

Something like a dying whale’s cry escapes Yuuri’s mouth as he squawks his disbelief at Viktor. He says, trying his best to reason with the man, “I just don’t understand where all of this is coming from. I don’t _remember_ you being this…verbal, about your feelings before.”

Viktor raises an eyebrow at him, or Yuuri thinks so, at least, going by the slight movement he can see through the blur of Viktor’s face. Then Viktor reaches over him, picking up his glasses from the bedside table to set them on his face, and Yuuri- begrudging as he might sound- thanks him for it while taking in the disbelieving look on Viktor’s face. “What?” he asks, confused.

“You explicitly told me not to say anything to try and comfort you before, back when we were at the Cup of China,” Viktor recounts, and Yuuri nods his hesitant remembrance of that moment. Then Viktor adds, “It didn’t help much at the GPF, if I remember correctly. You needed my words then, and I’m making up for all the time lost where I could have been telling you how I feel about you.”

“Isn’t it a little too much, at this point?” Yuuri refutes.

Viktor smiles placidly back. He says, “My love refuses to be caged by a single sentence.”

Yuuri makes another noise akin to that of a dying animal, and Viktor still ( _still!_ ) looks utterly besotted as he smiles at him.

_How did he not notice any of this before?_

_How had he been so blind?_

“If you’re trying to prove a point,” Yuuri says, wrinkling his nose at Viktor in forced annoyance, “I already got it. I.” He swallows, biting his lip for a moment in embarrassment at what he’s going to say, “I already know that you love me. It’s hard not to notice.”

“Oh?” Viktor perks up, smile widening as he leans in closer into Yuuri’s space. “That’s good!” he chirps, before leaning over to press an affectionate kiss onto Yuuri’s shoulder.  “I’m glad that you understand that, now.”

“So,” Yuuri begins, tone hopeful, “will you stop?”

Viktor raises an eyebrow at him again, as though he is a particularly difficult child that Viktor can’t even scold because his offenses are too minor to deserve them. “Why would I?” he asks, unabashed as he leans back and raises a hand to push away the strands of hair falling in Yuuri’s face. “I’m glad that you know how much I love you, but that was never the entire point to it.”

“Then what else is the point?” Yuuri asks, bewilderment palpable in the tone of his voice.

Viktor smiles, and Yuuri vaguely remembers the same expression on his mother’s face whenever he’s being slow to understand something. Viktor says, “I love you, and I can’t help myself. The same way that _you_ ,” at this, he teasingly pinches at Yuuri’s cheek, “couldn’t help yourself from telling the world that you wanted to hold onto me.”

Yuuri feels his face heat up at the reminder, sputtering sounds escaping his mouth as he tries to formulate a decent argument in response. “I- that was one time!”

“And you did it on _live television_ ,” Viktor emphasizes, sounding all too happy about it as he raises an arm to wrap it around the curve of Yuuri’s back. “It was very sweet, mind you. I didn’t understand it at first because you were speaking in Japanese, but your family translated it for me once I asked.”

If there has ever been a time he’d considered removing himself from his own family, it’s now, because _why_ would they help him bury himself in his own grave like this?

It was _his_ fault that he confessed on television before, but they didn’t have to help out in the way that they did!

“I’m going back to sleep,” he mumbles, rolling back onto his side and facing away from Viktor. He blinks when he finds Makkachin clambering up onto his side of the bed, but doesn’t hesitate to let the dog up as he cuddles him close into his chest.

“Ah. So you’ll accept affection from Makkachin, but you won’t accept affection from me,” Viktor says, tone teasing as he leans over Yuuri just to look at his face, which he tries his best to hide in Makkachin’s fur. “That’s cold, Yuuri. So cold, and to your own fiancé too!”

“Makkachin isn’t over the top, unlike someone I know,” Yuuri deadpans, to which Viktor gasps dramatically in a play at hurt.

“Lies,” Viktor insists, cuddling up to Yuuri’s back as he wraps his outside arm over him and Makkachin. “Makkachin takes after me! There’s no way he isn’t over the top.”

“Thinking about it now,” Yuuri says, clearly playing along as he looks down at Makkachin, “you _did_ pounce on me the first time we met.”

“See?” Viktor says, smiling as he presses a kiss to the top of Yuuri’s head. “So you should hug us both, to be fair. I deserve affection as much as Makkachin does.”

“Well, alright,” Yuuri concedes while turning over to lie on his back, earning him a sunny smile from Viktor as he wraps his arm around his fiancé’s waist. “It’d be pitiful, letting you suffer from the lack of affection,” he drawls, clearing making an attempt at being teasing.

Viktor absolutely does not care, going by his own words. He says, “Isn’t it? I need my daily dose of love from my fiancé- I’m not sure I can survive without it.”

Yuuri groans, “ _Viktor._ ”

Viktor only laughs, uncaring of how unnecessarily sappy he is.

Because what is shame, really, in the face of love that refuses to be silenced?

**Author's Note:**

> AIGHT ITS 12AM AND IM GONNA GO SLEEP
> 
> [as always, feedback would be much appreciated!!]


End file.
